The Akatsuki midnight horror
by MossyKonansBrat
Summary: The Akatsuki was having a peaceful day until some people had to ruin it. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Riley, Jamie, Sasori and Zetsu were playing with an curse charm but it appears it was real and now the Akatsuki is forced to survive in the mansion until the horrifying curse is finally over. Will they all live or will all of them die?Will the curse be over or will it be forever
1. Chapter 1

An Akatsukis Nightmare:

''WHAT DID YOU LOT DID?'' Pein yelled ''We were just playing around with this horror charm and thought it was fake but it was real and so we freaked out.'' Me, Hidan,Tobi,Deidara,Zetsu,Riley and Kisame were all freaked of what was gonna happen to us. And then Itachi and Madara came to help us out on what charm it is ''I believe this charm is a curse charm that is upon this entire mansion the curse works at midnight, there is a barrier that will be around us so we wont escape and...'' Just as Madara was gonna say the words everyone heard a slam. The entire Akatsuki was in the lounge when the door slammed and it went to a black out. Everyone was freaked out and when the lights were on Konan was gone and on the door it was painted in blood saying 'You all will never escape all will die' ''Hold on, wheres Konan?'' Pein asked ''Shes gone,un.'' ''I am not going'' ''well i guess i'll go then'' ''Me to'' ''and me'' Pein , Itachi and Kisame said ''Then it is settle the rest of us will stay in here, if anything goes wrong just scream loud so we can hear.''Zetsu said. And they nodded.

**...*_Pains_ mode*...**

Me, Itachi and Kisame were just walking through the darkness when we felt a chakra powerful enough to be Konans ''This is Konans chakra, wait, But somethings different'' and then all the doors slammed close and then one light was one flicking and Konan was under it holding one candle with her hair down messy with a bloody white dress. Her dress had a bow and her blue hair was covering her face. Pain asked ''Konan?'' And then Konan began signing a creepy kid song and Pain, Raven , and the Shark was starting to get worried and began moving to the door trying to make it open. Konan was directly Staring at them all and then black mist started to surround her and then she began to walk up to them slowly and then they began to scream for help and then the Shark break down the door and then they began running towards the lounge, running for there lifes then they all locked the door and barricade it with the desk.

Everyone was staring at them with complete shock like they just have something on there face ''There is something wrong with Konan'' ''What do you mean somethings wrong with her'' Madara asked ''She was acting all creepy like she was a little kid and a ghost it was like a ghost was possessing her and next thing you know it we were running for our lives'' ''Wait, did you just fuckin said that she was all creepy like a kid cause i think i fuckin know what you fuckin mean.'' ''I think what hidan saying is true, it could be Bloody Mary well thats what tobi thinks.'' ''Hmm it seems like that we aren't gonna be sleeping tonight, it would be safe to sleep in the day because the light is safe'' Pain said ''Well as long as my cash is safe im all good but we all must be aware that anyone in this room could be the next person like hidan'' ''WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN MEAN LIKE HIDAN YOU COCK SUCKER?!'' ''Calm down Hidan, hes just saying it for example'' Sasori said ''Like hell he is'' and crosses his arms. ''Well Kakuzu is right either one of us could be next or could be a victim so be on your guard'' ''Right'' all said.

...*Next Day*...

**Normal mode...**

Everyone is tired from last night because no one can sleep but it seems that Riley fell asleep on Tobi's shoulder and same for Tobi, he's asleep too. ''Don't those two look adorable'' ''yeah.'' ''They look so comfortable at the moment, un.'' ''Never mind that, We must carry on the search for Konan'' ''Right'' all said but Madara said ''We need people to keep watch for those that are sleeping so that leaves Tobi and Riley out, How about Hidan and Kakuzu'' ''Why the fuck me?'' ''Im with Hidan on this one'' ''Well you two are immortal right?'' ''Right'' They said ''So you guys can protect us right?'' They both sighs ''Fine'' ''Lets fuckin do this shit already.'' ''Yeah that would be a good idea Madara'' Pain said. ''Now lets go.''

**...Itachi's Mode...**

We were walking through the hall when we heard a slam and once again it was Konan with her hair messy but this time black mist was surrounding her bottom half of her body and she was also holding a knife and she speed toward Pain and he was stabbed he tried his best to get back and get her away.

But his chakra was getting mixed up with the mist and then Konan was stabbing him repeatably.

And then Kisame hit her with Samehada but she vanished in ashes.

Kisame healed him with water and bandage him up while I was keeping look out because i have the sharingan and im not so good for healing so i watched for any attacks. And when Kisame was finished we walked to the next room to find Konan and luckily we found her lying on the ground but a force field with chakra was surrounding her because Itachi and Pain can see it. It was like something it clouding her mind she was in a genjutsu.

Pain yelled out ''KONAN!'' and ran towards the force field but it was unbreakable and so they used there chakra to cancel it and all of a sudden it was canceled and Konan was out of her genjutsu back to real life.

We decided to clean her up as with can tell her robe is cut and her unders were cut like she was being raped by an ghost and so we cleaned her up pein said ''Who ever did this i'll punish him for days'' ''Its ok sweetie, im fine.'' ''No, your not, i'll make them regret this very moment.'' and then Konan blushed a little.

''Wait, if it isn't Konan then...'' screams of horror were heard from the lounge and it was loud enough for the entire mansion to hear.''That was them'' Kisame said and we all were rushing back to the lounge and the next thing you know it we were hell like scared like hell actual hell. Blood spattered was seen on the walls, corpse everywhere, all items were messed around the room and the final thing we found was a knife saying 'You will die'.

''What... happen ...here?'' Konan asked ''It smells so bad'' Kisame said ''No, this can be them'' ''Telling by the chakra, i believe it was kakuzu and hidan splattered on the wall, and Deidara and Sasori's corpse, i am really sorry for their loss'' ''But where are the others'' Konan asked ''Theres another note on the floor, it says 'Come and get them' from the handwriting it was Truce and Ash.'' Pein said and Kisame asked ''Could they have been possessed?'' ''I guess so, But until this curse is over, this will all be over.'' and they heard footsteps coming towards them and so they decided to hide. Konan and Pain were under the couch and me and Kisame were in the closet and are fear was getting higher by every step the monster takes.

And it was Ash with messy hair and ripped jacket with blood stains on his pants and top and he also has red possessed like eyes with blood pouring out of them. And he was a little taller this time. He was holding a bloody knife in his left hand and a blood hammer in his right. He had cut stains on his arms and legs almost looking like he was dead but somehow he was resurrected.

He was dragging a corpse on his shoulder and i was making shhft noises which was freaking us out and when he left we all jumped out of our hiding places because we were all feeling a bit claustrophobic.

''He was dragging a corpse'' Pain said ''We better move, before he comes back.'' and we nodded. So we went out of the room and went to the elevator but we thought for a moment and then Konan said ''Lets take the stairs instead, i don't think its a good idea taking the elevator in a time like this.'' And we nodded in accept. We were walking up stairs to go to Pein and Konan's room and just in case we checked all the doors but they were all locked.

We went to Konan and Pains room and we locked it and barricade it so nothing would get inside ''We have to call the police so they can do something'' ''Theres no wifi or reception the force field it blocking it'' Pein and Kisame said and Konan said ''well when we were i the lounge i found a book tat was on the floor'' and Kisame asked ''Isn't that book that Madara had?'' ''You're right, he must of dropped it when he was kidnapped well yeah''

''Hmm, it says we must wait until 3 days or nights is over and when its midday it should be finished but if no one survives until then, then this entire place will be haunted forever.'' Pain said and we were all terrified and froze just standing there until we heard slams on the door.

''Somebodys here what do we do?'' ''We'll we can't really hide because there is not much places'' Konan said.


	2. Those worrying moments

Worried Moments:

Pain got an idea ''Quick on the roof'' and then they all went on the roof. They were facing down at the floor, but Kisame and Itachi just got down and went to hide behind the closet, and then the door smashed. All of them took deep breaths to keep quiet so they can not be found. Itachi and Kisame were getting terrified and Itachi took a little peek and it was Ash and Truce. They both were holding staffs and it both had a grim ripper look, and they both had a zombie look with a death look too.

''How is this possible?'' ''No matter, we must go and try to find a way out.'' Konan looked at Pain and then he gave her a 'what are we going to do' look.

...*Tobi's mode*...

''Tobi scared Rilu'' ''Its alright Tobi, your with me.'' Tobi hold onto Riley really tightly and also shivered in fear but also coldness. ''Rilu?'' ''Yes, Tobi.'' ''Tobi really cold and scared, Tobi want a blanket.'' ''Don't worry Tobi, we will find a blanket, right now lets go and look for others.'' ''ok'' and so they both stand up and left the room.

Me and Riley we're just walking down the hall. '' Rilu, will the others be alright?'' ''Their alright, im sure of it.'' and then she clenched her hand into a fist _'Don't worry everyone, we will meet sooner as possible. I promise.'' _And she held back a tear, and she stayed strong and did not let a single tear drop but she made a sad but cheering look. Tobi was happy for her to be cheering herself on, but there was also sadness in his eyes, she could tell that there was a sad look in her eyes.''Its alright Rilu, everyone is fine and so am I.'' and gave her a smile look in his eye even though the flower can't see his face because of his mask, she could tell that he was smiling. ''Thanks Tobi.'' and so they carried on walking.

We both reached a door that said Tobi and Zetsu's room. Well, luckily they we're both able to open the door and so they found Zetsu with his golden eyes looking at us with hunger. They both we're starting get scared, they tried to run, but the look that Zetsu was giving them made them both froze and so they couldn't move. And so I decided to kill the awkwardness between them, which made Riley give me a -Why did you say that- look or a -what the hell now he's gonna eat us- look or whatever look. ''Zetsu-senpai are you ok?'' Zetsu just stayed silence and he walked up to them.

There could be a possible chance that he wen't hungry, insane, tired, or possessed which would be hard to believe. But the two knew that they were dead for sure. But, they were wrong instead of killing them, the maneater took their clothing off or more like ripping them off. Both of them we're trying there best to flee from being violated but every time they wanted to run, the more they get hurt.

They both had no choice but to be the victim. Zetsu made a clone of his self, so they can both handle Tobi and Riley. Zetsu stripped of all his cloth while biting and sucking softly on Riley while the other one did the same thing but pushed Tobi on the bed and on top of him. ''Zetsu senpai, please stop this.'' But Zetsu carried on and ignored him. Poor Tobi frowned because Zetsu ignored him and Tobi chuckled a sob.

When the two zetsu were done, the white Zetsu rubbed Riley's boobs roughly ''Ow, not so rough.'' And then he pushed his largeness inside of her roughly which made Riley cry a little. Riley was a strong girl, but she isn't strong enough to hold that much weight, and the way he pushed in so sudden would of been painful. Zetsu pushed in and out and then after a few seconds he wen't a little rougher.

Tobi couldn't watch the pain that was going on. He made a sadistic face and begin to cry. And suddenly black Zetsu pumped Tobi's dick so fast and then he pushed in so harshly which made Tobi cry but was also distracted with the pumping. It really hurted when Zetsu move in and out so quick.

The two Zetsu we're almost ready to come. They both come in a ;pw groans, but they weren't finished yet. The two victims we're already huffing and puffing but they were unfortunate. White Zetsu pushed in side her ass while the black Zetsu made Tobi suck his cock.

Black Zetsu pulled his mask up to half way and pushed Tobi's head in so roughly and made him go at high speed. Poor Tobi was about to cry so quick when Zetsu made him go pull out for some seconds to let him catch his breath before he pushed back in. This time he went a little slower and boy was Tobi glad but after a few more movements he started to go a bit deeper and faster since he was about to come. After a few thrusts, he was done. Come spilled all in Tobi's mouth and Tobi was about to choke from the many semen that was in his mouth. And so he was forced to swallow it. And so Tobi fell to deep sleep.

...Rile's mode...

White Zetsu slammed into Riley so harshly and the poor girl was crying so sudden from the harsh pain she was experience. She was getting so sad and scarred so much because of the pain. She was watching Tobi getting choked by black Zetsu. After a few pounds white Zetsu went a little faster since he was about to come and after a few thrusts he pulled out and come spitted out of him on to Rile's back and she collapsed into a deep sleep same to Tobi. And they we're both tired from pain and glad that it was over. And all of a sudden the two Zetsu vanished.

...***Sasori and Deidara's mode*...**

Sasori and Deidara were both in their room figuring and focusing while talking. Deidara was walking from left to right with hand on his chin. ''Its hopeless danna, we are gonna die i mean like did you see what happened to Kakuzu and Hidan.'' ***Quick flashback at the scene of there dead bodies*** ''No brat, they were just the next victims anyways don't worry. Everyone will be fine and both of us too.'' ''What about Truce and Ash danna, those two are the ones that i'm worried about the most, anything could of happened to them.'' Sasori sit there wondering and worrying about those two. ''They will both be okay, once were done, all of this nonsense will be over and thank goodness.'' Then Deidara went to the bed to hug Sasori.

Just when they separated, they heard a knock on the door, they wondered who it was until the door slightly opened revealing a face. Deidara and Sasori were both terrified but they were lucky that it was just Konan, Pein, Itachi and Kisame when the door opened widely. ''Oh, thank goodness it was just you guys, me and brat were terrified.'' ''Yeah, thank goodness we found you's.'' Konan said. ''We're glad there are more people still alive.'' ''We have a book, and we also ran into Truce and Ash.'' ''Really? Where are they?'' ''Well, unfortunately, they were both possessed by an demon, we fought it wasn't a good idea to approach them.'' ''Then how did you guys escaped'' Brat wondered

**Flash back...**

_Truce and Ash looked above and suddenly Konan kicked Ash in the face making him fall to the ground , and Kisame used his shark bomb jutsu to keep Truce out of the way._

_Pein used all mighty push to push Ash away from Konan._

_And Itachi used his Amaterasu on Truce to keep him still with his inferno flames._

_But Truce and Ash used there demonic power to seal the door shut and the only way to unlock it is by using lightning style , but it was not only the door it also was the walls. No one was a lightning style user in the room. _

_The only way to clear the seal right now is to defeat the user. No one got better fighting, it only got worse._

_But later on it started to get better when Truce and Ash's weakness was found by Pain because of his rinnengan of course. And when they were done the seal was cancelled and then they made their escape._

_...*End of Flashback*..._

Itachi coughed out some blood from the fight and Sasori went over to help him over to his bed to heal him and give him so medicine in since he was the medic in the place. ''So what do we do now?''


End file.
